The Accident
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Jeff gets the title shot dreamz are made of and on the biggest stage of them all - Wrestle Mania. What will the dare devil Jeff Hardy do? *short story* *complete*


The Accident  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be wicked!" Jeff exclaimed as he walked down the dull arena corridor. He had just come out of the WWE owner, Vince McMahon's office.  
  
"What?" Matt questioned, while pulling his long, raven black hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"Vince just told me that Kurt is injured and he needs someone to take his place in the Hell In A Cell against Edge," Jeff told his elder brother. As he spoke, Jeff's emerald green eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"What? You mean tomorrow at Wrestle Mania?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah the biggest wrestling event of the year. Better still - it's for the Undisputed Championship!" Jeff explained. The smile that played on his soft lips widened over his young face.  
  
"Hmm," Matt replied. The elder Hardy thought about everything his brother was telling him. Jeff was a risk taker, a dare devil, the master of extreme, always wanting to steel the show whatever the risk. "Jeff, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm really glad you got this chance and all but I've got a bad feeling," he looked quizzically at his brother. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions.  
  
"Yeah, 'course I am," Jeff reassured. "I'm going to tell Amy! I'll get her to help me dye my hair too!" Jeff told him, referring to his shoulder length hair that changed colour with the weather.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Matt called after the figure of this brother that had darted off down the long corridor.  
  
.::Wrestle Mania::.  
  
"Welcome to Wrestle Mania X9, the wrestling event of the year!" Jerry "The King" Lawler welcomed the viewers. The crowd cheered at an incredible volume. "I'm the King and I'm joined here at ringside by JR," the King informed as the camera zoomed in on the black commentator's desk to show the King and JR.  
  
The King was dressed in his royal Purple suit. His gold and purple crown was rested on his large knee, reveling his mousy brown hair that was beginning to go bald. Seated to his left was the 62-year-old Jim "JR" Ross. JR wore a black cowboy had, covering his brown hair, he too was almost bald. A WWE sweatshirt was pulled over his large stomach.  
  
"Tonight's main event is Jeff Hardy verses Edge, in a Hell In A Cell match for the Undisputed Championship. What will the dare-devil, Jeff Hardy do?" JR asked in his deep Texas accent.  
  
"I don't know but I've been told Lita will be accompanying the youngster to the ring!" The King told the viewers as a smile spread over his red face. He looked like he'd spent too long under a sun bed.  
  
"KING! Is that all you think about?" JR asked.  
  
The King didn't reply, instead he kept his now glassy eyes fixed on the large square ring in front of the rectangular commentator's desk.  
  
There was three quarters of an hour left at the most highly awaited wrestling Pay Per View of the year. Jeff, along with Matt and Amy (Lita) stood behind the black curtain. Outside the sold-out crowd roared in anticipation as Edge's music blared through the speakers of the jam-packed arena. The blonde Canadian climbed into the ring, pulling himself up on the black ring ropes. He was wearing red ring trousers with gold designs sowed on. Amongst these designs were a cross and his name 'Edge' in big bold letters. His long blonde hair flowed freely down his bare tanned back.  
  
"Good luck man," Matt told his younger brother. Patting him on the shoulder. "We'll be out there with you at ringside. We've got your back," he assured looking at Amy. He liked to be at ringside with his brother during single matches incase anything went wrong. If they did he know he mightn't be able to do anything but lest he'll be there for Jeff. Matt was wearing the trademark Hardy Boyz trousers, just like Jeff. He had a tight black T-shirt on and his raven black hair had been dampened and was loose, going just past his shoulders.  
  
The redhead nodded. "Yeah Jeff, well be there. Good luck. I can't wait to ride home with the Undisputed Champ," she said, hugging him. She was wearing black baggy sports trousers, with a cut-off purple tank top. Her trademark thong was purple and visible as it was pulled up so people could see. Her red hair was flowing freely.  
  
Jeff nodded, while returning the embrace. He was too nervous to speak. He studied his reflection in the large circular mirror that rested on the bare wall. He was wearing the trademark Hardy Boyz black baggy cargo trousers. Covering his chest was a white vest top. In his back pocket hung the Hardy Boyz Live For The Moment T-shirt. This was one thing he was planning to do - live for the moment. His freshly dyed purple and blue hair was platted in two separate bunches and pocked through the back of a purple baseball cap with the Hardy Boyz symbol sowed on. Up his right arm was a cut-up panty- hoe and up his left was florescent yellow body paint in Celtic designs.  
  
"Go man, good luck," the young stagehand told the youngest Hardy.  
  
Jeff nodded. He still felt unable to speak. He walked out from behind the curtain in his usual crazy style. By his side was Matt and Amy, much to the King's delight. They did the 'gunz' as the '2 Xtreme' music blared through the speakers but to no effect, as it was unable to be heard over the crowd's deafening roar.  
  
"Man, this is better then you could have ever wished for," Matt told his brother. All three team eXtreme members were shocked by the ovation they were receiving.  
  
The match had been underway for fifteen minutes and the slightly beaten Jeff had begun to manhandle Edge. Matt had previously opened the cage door by unlocking it, after taking the keys from the referee that was on the outside of the cage.  
  
The young North Carolina resident whipped Edge into the black ring ropes. Amy had the referee distracted so Matt scrambled inside the cage and delivered a Twist Of Fate to Edge as Jeff climbed the 15foot ladder that he had previously setup inside the steel cage.  
  
As Jeff climbed to metal ladder the crowd held it's breath. They all knew what was coming next, an outstanding Swantom Bomb.  
  
As Jeff reached the top of the incredibly tall ladder he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jumping off ladders was second nature to him so he didn't understand why he had the uneasy feeling. He let the doubts fall to the back of his mind however, as he let his body fell off the ladder he knew something was wrong. The ladder buckled under his body as he jumped causing the ladder to fall to the cage floor with a loud thud. As he flipped in the air he felt his back crack as an overwhelming pain fled-up his entire back like a bull after a red piece of material. Right then and there, in mid-air he knew something was wrong but was unable to stop in mid-air.  
  
Jeff's body hit the mar canvas was a loud thud. He had not only landed with his body in the shape of a twisted piece of metal but he had missed his opponent.  
  
Amy let out a small shriek as both her and Matt dived into the ring. "Quick, get help!" the red headed diva instructed a shocked Edge.  
  
Edge nodded. He dived onto his feet. He could still feel the effects of the match, but as he ran up the ramp to the paramedics, it was the last thing on his mind.  
  
The paramedics accompanied by Vince McMahon ran down to the ring where Jeff's battered body lay. Vince stayed, talking to the paramedics. He looked as worried as Matt and Amy.  
  
Vince addressed the bewildered crowd. "An unfortunate accident has happened," he told them as Jeff's limp body was placed carefully onto the white stretcher. "Jeff Hardy has suffered a serious injury and the match cannot continue," he handed the mic back to one of the many cameramen lining the ring.  
  
As Jeff was carried up the ramp Amy and Matt stayed by his side, whispering words of encouragement and support. The crowd showed the youngest Team eXtreme member their support by screaming their lungs out as he was carried past.  
  
It had been one month since the fateful accident. Jeff had been through surgery and was recovering well but was unable to wrestle for the WWE until exactly a year after his surgery.  
  
The future for the bright young Superstar was unsure. A year away from the spotlight of the World Wrestling Entertainment Federation was always hard. In a year a lot happens. New wrestlers come, old ones go. It was uncertain how Jeff's return would go but one thing was certain. In the minds of the true Hardy Boyz and Lita fans he would never be forgotten. In the words of Jeff Hardy: Your body is the most impressive tool you will ever own, use it and amuse it because one day your gonna loose it. 


End file.
